If it's a broken heart then face it…
by HelloJo1994
Summary: Rachel increases her popularity while Finn gets less popular. Will she react the same way he did when her reputation is on the line? Slight AU, Finchel Fic! Set after Bad Reputation. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_Hey guys. My first fanfic so don't be too mean :). Finchel fic because they are the best in glee - by far. Review please :)? x_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee: its a pity, however one day I will own Cory Monteith! ;D  


* * *

  
_**Prologue:**

_Calm down, __Deep breaths a__nd get yourself dressed instead o__f running around,__  
__And pulling all your threads saying b__reaking yourself up,  
__If it's a broken part, replace it b__ut if it's a broken arm then brace it, i__f it's a broken heart then face it__…_

I woke up to the lyrics that I live my day by, I lay there thinking about how the last part was especially true since Finn had come into my life.

I got up and went through my morning regime – exercise, shower, dressed and finished by recording my video for the day and uploading it to my my-space account. I clicked off the 'video successful ' message and looked at my home page 'Rachel Berry… videos uploaded: 355'. 10 more days and I would have done a song a day for a whole year.

I grabbed my bag and flashed pass the mirror, I didn't need it, I knew how I looked to other people, boring, sad…'home-schooled' –I shuddered at the word. I quickly glanced at the note my dads had left on the kitchen counter as I grabbed an apple,  
**'**_**Gone away for a few days hunny, shouldn't be more than a week, we'll call if it is. We put some money in the 'home alone' pot. Love you loads… Dad's xx xx**_

I looked at it and a tear started to produce, great now I would be without anyone at all to talk to for a whole week! I wiped it away before it could fully form, Rachel Berry didn't get brought down by such little things: she was strong, independent and could fend for herself. I repeated this to myself as I walked out of the door.

* * *

_You've got the best of both worlds, __You're the kind of girl who can take down a man, __And lift him back up again, __You are strong but you're needy…_

I woke up to the radio and lay there thinking about how those last 6 words described Rachel.

I got up and went through my morning routine: few weight lifts, couple of sets of press-ups and then straight into the shower. I got dressed and stole a quick look in the mirror: at 6'3 I was tall enough and had a good physique from all the exercise and football I did. I looked good enough, not that anyone would care, I mean I was in glee club now- I was a geek. I sighed and picked up my phone before I left my room. I had a text from Kurt:

'**Hello**_** there. Listen think about what you're wearing today please! Its getting fairly bad I mean you are in serious need of a shopping trip! I would be happy to oblige as an adviser Kurt x.'**_

I slammed my phone shut and walked downstairs pulling open the cupboard and getting a packet of crisps before I headed out the door. I shoved all my bags into the driver's seat of my crappy car and drove to McKinley High.


	2. Chapter 1:'That oh so Rachel smile'

_I will try and update regularly but I have exams up to the 25 of this month. Hope you like. Please review :) x_

**Disclaimer: Lyrics in the last chapter are from Jason Mraz who unfortunately I do not own either.**

_**

* * *

Chapter One**_

**Rachel:**

I got to school just in time to see_ him_ pull up in his super crappy car. Ok no it's not that crappy, truth was I was slightly jealous, I wanted a car… I'd get one when I was 16 in a few weeks anyway, but I envied the…freedom it brought, just being able to get in a car and drive far away from all your problems. That's what I needed. I was so deep in thought it took me a minute to realise that Mercedes was in front of my waving her hand in front of my face, she was stood with a few of the other glee club members. She turned to Kurt with a slightly worried expression on her face

'She in a coma?'

'Hmmm lets see,' Kurt said.

I was vaguely aware of him coming closer then with a sharp pinch I was brought back to reality.

'Ow!' I protested.

'She's good!' he said as he turned to Mercedes with a sly grin on his face.

'Well...Im not sure good would be the right word' she said appraising what I was wearing, 'but at least she not gonna fall over or something... girl you scared me for a minute' she said smiling slightly now.

Mercedes and Kurt and I had become closer since I took them on a mini pamper day with me last month…my dads had bought it for me but I just rung them up and asked them to add an extra two people. Thankfully they were fine with it. We walked together until we came to our first lesson, English. However then I had to go and sit on the other side of the class so told them I'd see them at lunch since we had no other classes together. I took my seat and absent mindly copied what the teacher was telling us to write, but my attention was caught by a pair having a conversation in front of me.

'Yeah well I mean come on who's never been to a no-parents house party'… Me I thought.

'Yeah, I know!' the other said, 'I mean you may as well be invisible'.

My head snapped up, I was invisible; no actually I was worse than invisible, I was target practise via slushies. Thanks to my dads being over precautious and always leaving me way too much money I knew what I was gonna do. I smiled to myself thinking about how soon not only I would be noticed. I would shine.

**_Finn:_**

Rachel walked into Glee; I loved the way she walked, just seeing her made my day. She looked around the room, met my eye and smiled….wait she smiled…at me. I thought she would never speak to me again after the whole run Joey run scenario. I smiled back and was going to catch her hand as she walked to her seat, but she sped up and almost run past me…maybe I wasn't forgiven then…yet.

'Hey guys I've got some news,' she smiled as she stood in front of all the glee club,

'Tomorrow night ill be having a party at my house…' A few of the members gasped, Rachel socializing! Others like Kurt and Mercedes started mumbling something about hell yes.

'…and my dads are out of town for the next week so it will all be unsupervised - feel free to bring people with you.' She smiled - that oh so beautiful smile - and went to sit in her now permanent chair next to Tina and Artie.

The rest of Glee was boring, was barely worth coming anymore. Quinn - someone who was suppose to love me and my EX best friend had lied to me and were now having a kid! It didn't hurt as much as it used to, but it still hurt. Everyone else seemed to be paired up: Artie and Tina, Kurt and Mercedes, Brittany and Santana, Even Matt and Mike always sat together and they talked mostly to Quinn and Puck now

And then there was Rachel. So there was just me and Rach, so obviously meant to be together - especially since that jackass Jesse left. But maybe she just didn't feel that way anymore? Maybe I'd had my final chance…

* * *

'Rach!' I yelled when I spotted her in the hall, she froze but a slight look of _something_ passed over her face: pain? _Anger?_

'Yes Finn?' she replied courteously. I looked down as I felt my face flush.

'Well I was kind of ermm wondering if that invitation included me?' I looked up to see the reaction on her face, maybe id just take it as a no and run.

'Of course Finn, I invited all of you!' then she smiled – a very Rachel smile and I beamed.

'Awesome!' I said and I had to restrain myself from hugging her, we weren't like that anymore, so instead I turned and walked away. I looked back to see her one more time but she had already gone.

* * *

_Hope you liked. Please review :) x_


	3. Setting myself up to fall

This is just a little chapter building up-to the party =)

. I don't own glee or any of the songs...sadly

**

* * *

Rachel**

I went shopping with Kurt and Mercedes after school the next day, I was gonna look killer at this party. Surprisingly it was me who found the perfect dress. It was black and fitting at the top with pink lacy ribbon under the bust, it filled out nearer the bottom and it stopped just above my knee. The both just stood there with their mouths hanging open when I came out of the dressing room to show them so I figured they liked it. Next we headed to the shoe department where after half an hour Kurt found an amazing pair of black 6inch heels. Now I was sorted we spent the rest of the afternoon searching for the 'right look' for the Kurt and Mercedes, when we all had everything they came back to mine to stay then from school tomorrow we would come straight back here and set up for the party. My dads shouldn't be back until Wednesday so that gave me plenty of time to make sure everything was back to normal before their return. Everything was turning out perfect and as I sat there on a bundle of cushions and quilts between my two best friends eating popcorn and watching mean girls I asked my self why I hadn't done this a long time ago.

* * *

_**Finn **_

I had to find something really good to wear! I was going to be in Rachel's house and I knew she would look great-she'd look great in anything. Id taken Kurt up on his offer and so I was wondering around the mall with him at my side, everything seemed the same to me, bus supposedly it was very different. The things I thought were ok Kurt said were hideous so I put my faith in him and let him pick my outfit. A few hours and nearly a complete outfit later I made Kurt come to the food court, I was starving and was pretty sure if I didn't get some kind of greasy pizza or something inside of me soon I would pass out. As we were sat eating –Me with my pizza and Kurt with his salad I was looking around absent mindly and I spotted something that would complete my party look, I smeared my hand on my jeans and practically ran over to the shop as a confused looking Kurt followed. I grabbed a leather jacket that was on the first row of clothing in front of the door and I turned round to Kurt with a huge grin on my face, I could see him putting all the pieces of clothes together in his mind and after a minute he gave me a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. I walked over to the cashier feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. Now there was only one more thing I had to do before Friday.

I dropped Kurt off at home, hmm home that's what I would be calling it soon and went back to my house. 'Mum!' I shouted before I was even in the door 'mum I've got it its exactly right I cant wait till Friday.' Carol laughed and came to greet her son' hey huns show me what you've got then'. I pulled out the outfit and lay it on the sofa only stopping to run into my room and grab the black trainers I was gonna wear and then I stood over my outfit with a huge grin on my face. My mum laughed at my expression and pulled me into a hug' its very nice' she said but then pulled me back slightly' just make sure your not setting yourself up to fall' and no one could doubt the sincerity in her voice. I sobered up and nodded.

* * *

**Rachel**

I got up earlier than my guests and started breakfast. I made pancakes and placed them on the dinner table, I then placed some bowls around them with various things in; Strawberries, bananas, syrup, whipped cream… I also made a hot pot of coffee and toast & jam, croissants and a selection of cereal boxes I left them all and went to wake my friends. They woke easily and we all walked quietly on the wooden floor however the quite footsteps stopped when they saw my little spread. 'wow' they chorused and I smiled to myself – I was good at this hostess thing. After we were all full and alert from the caffeine we got ready and pilled into Kurt's car to go to school. As the car sped along the road and scouting for girls' this aint a love song' blasted through the speakers I looked at my friends and then the slowly emerging school in the distance and thought about how much things had changed since I had joined Glee. Now I had great friends an even more promising career ahead of me and someone I love... Wait, no I don't love him... I can't love him, if I did I would just be setting myself up to fall. The car pulled up, I only had to deal with 6 more hours and then tonight would be mine


	4. Chapter 4: Tonight was going to be good

_**Rachel.**_

The day ended quickly and me, Kurt and Mercedes went back to mine to set up.

Kurt was amazing and we sat for an hour planning where everything would go as Mercedes sketched it all out three times so we would each have a copy (I might keep mine to put on my wall- its incredible) and then we set to work. We had stopped off at a few stores on the way home and got some decorations, not childish ones like I would have probably chosen but real grown up and sophisticated ones, we also when to the food store and packed Kurt's trunk full of food like chips, soda pizzas and so on .Santana & Puck had already agreed to go and buy the alcohol as they were the most likely to get served. It took us about two hours and by the time everything was ready we were exhausted, but it was all worth it I thought as I looked round my house…if I could even call it that anymore it didn't look like my house that was for sure. It looked more like a new, hip nightclub. Kurt looked at the clock and cussed. 'Crap! Look at the time we gotta get ready' We all rushed up the stairs and I had to tell them both at least ten times that I didn't what their help with my hair and make up before they went into their rooms. Half an hour later I was done and just as I was putting everything away I heard bangs on my bedroom door and Mercedes threatening to just open the door without hesitation if I didn't come out and show them what I looked like. I was still laughing when I opened the door. They both looked amazing-of course. Mercedes was wearing a yellow and grey dress with a coloured necklace and yellow and black shoes. It's not something I would ever put together but somehow it worked, and in perfect harmony too. Kurt was wearing a white and grey horizontally striped t-shirt with a leather jacket, black jeans and a studded belt- Not his normal glee attire but it looked great. They both looked at me with a look I had never seen and it took me a minute to realise what it was…Admiration. Kurt hugged me whispered ''I've taught you well' in my ear and Mercedes laughed. I was wearing the dress paired with the heels Kurt had found for me and my eyes were bright and framed with thick black lashes, I has wearing a little foundation and blush and a smear of dark pink lip-gloss, I thought I looked pretty good but Kurt & Mercedes corrected me by saying I looked stunning. I smiled at my best friends and when down stairs to check one more time that things were ready. I looked at the clock and realised people should be arriving any minute so I walked over to the sound system and randomly picked one of the cd's with a band name that was alien to me, however I was reassured by, Mercedes that it was the best bad around and I trusted her so I stuck it on and turned up the volume. Thankfully Santana & Puck were the first to arrive with the alcohol so we were able to make sure everything was set up before everyone else arrived. I was expecting about 20 people plus those who was already here, but I have of course extremely over prepared and had enough food and drink for 70. Tonight was going to be good.

_**Finn**_

Tonight was going to be good. I just knew it, I could feel it! I would prove to Rachel that I wasn't like everyone else in her life that had just used her; I wasn't like that scumbag Jessie. I would make her see that I love her and that she's the only thing I want in my life.

I was sat playing on my x-box when I got a text from Kurt – who had thankfully agreed to help me get Rachel back in my life. It said only two words 'its time'. I looked over at the clock horror struck; no way could that it be that time already 'Crap!' I jumped up and ran to my wardrobe while pulling my scruffy old top and jeans off. Thankfully it only took me ten minutes to get ready-showering earlier was a good idea I thought to myself. When I was dressed and looking as good as I could I quickly fastened my trainers, grabbed my wallet and keys and the box they were lay on top of and headed for the door as I yelled goodbye to my mother. I turned the stereo up full as I pulled away from my house…maybe if the music was loud enough then it would drown out the worries in my head, maybe.

It was twenty minutes since the party started when I arrived; Kurt said this would be good as then Rachel would acknowledge my arrival. I locked my car and walked slowly to the house, practising what I was going to say, everything sounded stupid or lame. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door after a minute and angel appeared, she nearly came into full view as the door swung open and she smiled at me and greeted me with a very cheery 'hey Finn' I must have looked like a moron as I stood there open mouthed, my slow brain took an extra few seconds to realise that not only did this angel know me but I knew her…it was Rachel. 'Yeah ermm no I mean yes and ermm the ermm I ermm Hey… yeah hey, wow you look beyond amazing I mean not that you don't always I just mean hmm you look really pretty Rachel!' I looked deep into her eyes as I said the last words and she flushed a crimson colour and giggled.

'Come in 'she said while still laughing slightly.

When I was inside I was finally able to view her properly, She looked stunning in a black dress that had a pink lacy ribbon under the bust, and filled out nearer the bottom and in the shiny black heels she wore she was only about a head and a bit smaller than me, even at that height she still managed to gaze up at me through her long eyelashes.

'Thanks for coming Finn...' There was something familiar about the way she said those word that sent an electric current up and down my spine.

'Thanks for inviting me' I said and smiled. There was definitely something happening here right I mean I could hear the people around the house, I knew there must be at least forty other people here but we were both just in a little bubble, just the two of us, the way it should be. We were meant to be together I knew it, I just hope she thought the same. It was then with a sudden shock that I placed my slight deja-vu moment a few seconds ago, the look on her face, the sound of her voice it was the same as when I had just met her and we were having Virgin cosmos on the stage. When we kissed…

Without thinking I put my arms round her and pulled her into a soft but extremely passionate kiss…


End file.
